


In the Sun

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Fingering, Flirting, M/M, strangers sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Inspired by the song Peor para el Sol by Joaquín Sabina.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigTimeMoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/gifts).



Rhett had no plans to go home with someone tonight until the dark haired man with a waist slim as a woman’s slipped onto the bar stool next to him. The gorgeous stranger orders a drink and Rhett lifts a finger to the bartender, “Put it on my tab.” He refrains from looking over at the guy for his reaction. They live in a pretty open minded area, but he’d rather not get in a bar fight. 

“What’s a man like you doin’ buyin’ strange men drinks at the bar?” he asks, side eyeing Rhett.

Leaning his elbow on the counter, Rhett responds, “I only buy drinks for pretty strangers.”

“You think I’m pretty,” he says with a crooked smirk.

“Not even a blind man could think otherwise,” Rhett says, at last making eye contact, startled by the bright blue eyes that stare back. 

The man takes a swig of his drink then leans in a little closer, “I should tell you you’re wasting your time, but maybe I’ll give you a chance if you give me a name.”

“Rhett. Why might I be wasting my time?”

“I’m picky,” he says with a nonchalant shrug, gaze flitting quickly over Rhett’s face before he gets back to his eyes. 

“Well, you can afford to be. And I can afford to stick around,” Rhett says, letting his eyes roam over the stranger’s face and neck, taking him in and admiring him like it seems he wants to be admired. 

He smiles, “I’m Link.”

“What do you do for a living, Link?” Rhett asks, growing more comfortable with the conversation and more uncomfortable in his pants.

“I’m an engineer. What about you?” he asks, knocking back the rest of his drink.

Rhett watches his throat work around the liquid as he responds, “I’m in marketing.”

“Marketing the only thing you’re good at?” Link asks with a sly grin, turning his body to face Rhett. 

“No,” Rhett says simply, downing the rest of his beer.

Link looks around and muses, “It’s a Saturday night. Anyone you goin’ home to?”

“Nope. What about you?”

Those blue eyes bore into Rhett’s soul as the man says, “No one keeping the bed warm.”

“I could help you out there.”

Link grins genuinely, throwing his head back to laugh, “Well, I’d better invite you over before you blatantly invite yourself. Come back to my place, it’s just around the corner. I think I have some champagne.”

“A nice offer, but no thanks,” Rhett says, pulling out his wallet to pay the tab and leave a tip. Link’s face falls into an impressively neutral expression and he watches Rhett’s fingers handle the money. The taller man lets the silence hang for a moment before standing and stepping closer to the beauty. “I’m teasin’, baby. Go ahead and send me to an asylum if I ever say no to someone as gorgeous as you.”

Glancing at Rhett’s face, the mischief re-enters Link’s eyes. “You aren’t going to be the only one doin’ some teasing tonight,” he murmurs, eyes lingering on Rhett’s lips before the bigger man pulls away and offers a hand. They walk to Link’s apartment building in the cool night air, making pleasant small talk with no shortage of flirting. By the time they’re standing in front of the elevators, Rhett is already aroused at the prospect of what’s to come. He still hasn’t pinned down whether this guy likes to peg or be pegged, but honestly he’d be okay with both. 

They enter the elevator and Link presses the button for the top floor. Not even seconds after the doors are shut, Link is grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down, mouth inches from Rhett’s. The taller man slides an arm around his back as they breathe the same air, waiting. “Can I kiss you?” Rhett asks, diving into those blue eyes full of arousal.

“Only if you promise me you won’t stop there,” Link says, fingers of his free hand curling around Rhett’s hip. 

He lets his lips make the promise, pressing their mouths together and backing Link into the wall with the force. The elevator dings and Rhett nearly jumps at the sound of it. Smirking, Link exits before him and leads him to his apartment door, shaky hands putting the key in the lock. Rhett isn’t helping by letting his hands roam up his chest, soft kisses to the back of his neck. 

“What about that champagne?” Link says breathlessly as the door slams shut behind them and they stumble into a counter in the dark kitchen. 

“I’m not that kind of thirsty,” Rhett mumbles against his throat, fingers working at Link’s shirt buttons. The shorter man laughs, returning the favor of undoing buttons until their shirts are strewn across the kitchen floor. Belts are halfway undone before they reach the bedroom and Rhett laughs as Link hops around in the city lights pouring through the windows to get his shoes off. Finally, Rhett is pressing Link into the mattress and palming his bulge, groaning into the man’s perfect mouth. 

“You gonna fuck me, big guy?” Link gasps as Rhett swirls his tongue around a nipple, hands wandering lower. 

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Rhett growls against his ribs, slotting himself between Link’s legs and rutting against him. 

Hand on the back of Rhett’s head, Link pulls him back up to whisper against his lips, “That’s a dangerous offer to make.” He punctuates it by grinding his hips up, pushing a groan from the big man’s throat. “Been eyeing your fingers all night,” Link confesses. Wordlessly, Rhett reaches for the waistband of his boxers and Link is quick to hand him a bottle of lube.

“Damn,” Rhett breathes as Link is fully exposed, knees spread apart and dick resting heavy and full on his stomach. Immediately, Rhett’s licking up the inside of one thigh, pouring lube on his fingers and brushing them around Link’s tight hole. 

“Stretch me out for that big dick of yours,” Link challenges, fingers dancing up his own cock. Rhett doesn’t need to be told twice; he slowly presses into the tight heat up to his second knuckle, moaning at the way it feels. He works Link into a moaning mess, rutting his own hardness into the bedspread and leaving sporadic kisses all over his thighs. “I’m ready,” Link says brokenly, hand under Rhett’s chin pulling him up for another kiss before pressing a condom into his hand. 

Rhett sighs in relief as he drops his pants to his knees and prepares himself, hands still on Link when he can spare them. At last, he grabs the smaller man by the hips and lines himself up, dipping down to mouth at his neck. Link’s moans as he presses in are otherworldly and Rhett could swear right now he’ll never hear so beautiful a sound for the rest of his life. Both men groan when he bottoms out and Rhett sits up a little to look into those incredible eyes again. 

“Don’t fall in love with me, now,” Link warns, “I’m not as pretty in the sun.”

In order to shut him up and avoid thinking about that, Rhett crushes their lips together and pulls out to thrust back in, shoving a whimper from Link’s lungs. He sets a quick pace and Link claws at his back, muttering incomprehensible things. Leaning on one elbow, Rhett reaches between them to pump Link in time with his thrusts, causing the smaller man to squeeze Rhett’s hips with his thighs, back arching. “Fuck,” Link gasps, mouth falling open. 

“Come for me, baby,” Rhett growls in his ear.

Link paints their chests with a shout and Rhett follows not long after, thrusting in one last time and filling the condom. Leaving a kiss on his open mouth, Rhett disentangles himself and removes the condom, cleaning up a little. Soon enough, they’re curled up in bed together. 

Early morning light streams through the windows and Rhett opens his eyes to a dark head of hair and tan shoulders peeking out from under the white sheets. He blinks a few times and gets his barings, reflecting on the best sex he’s had in a while, if not ever. Turning his head, he takes in the room and his eyes land on a picture frame over Link’s shoulder that showcases a couple on their wedding day. 

_Don’t fall in love with me, now. I’m not as pretty in the sun. ___

__Quietly as possible, Rhett gathers his clothes and slips out the door with the intention of putting this man and this mistake out of his mind. But he can’t get those blue eyes out of his head no matter how hard he tries, finally breaking down and getting dressed to go to the bar that night to at least have a drink next to the seat where he met the stranger._ _

__He’s only had one round when he glances up towards the door and his eyes meet bright blue and he curses the things he’s willing to do when the sun is down._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @harper44


End file.
